Stuck with the Marauders
by ktwesterna
Summary: Life with the Marauders is never easy, exspecialy if you are the girls they fancy. See how Lily, Danni, and Sara deal with crushes and hormones as they go through their seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. ramblings

Disclaimer: However much I wish I created Harry Potter, I did not. I can only take credit for the plot and Danni and Sara.

Stuck with the Marauders

By Ktwesterna

Lily's pov

With a final heave, Lily Evens forced the lid of her trunk down. She was pack and ready for her trip back to her school. Not even her spiteful sister Petunia could bring her spirits down.

"This is going to be the best year ever!" Lily thought to herself as she pushed her trunk into her parent's car.

The reason Lily was so excited to go back to her school was because Lily was no ordinary girl. Lily happened to be a witch. Lily was now in her Seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

As Lily pinned a badge that read 'head girl' to her chest, Lily thought, " I might even get asked out this year."

Despite the fact that lily was very smart, funny, popular, and quite stunning with bright emerald eyes, long fiery red hair, and a fair complexion, she was never asked out. The reason happened to be James Potter.

Since the time James first saw Lily on the Hogwarts express back in their first year, he had been trying to get her to go out with him. Unfortunately, little James thought at the time that the best way to get Lily's attention was to impress her with his knowledge of charms; the only way to do that was to transfigure her hair into snakes. Most girls would have started crying, not Lily. Lets just say that for the next six months, James shuddered at the sight of chocolate.

Somehow, Lily's revenge only made James like her more. No matter what Lily said to him, James still thought of her as his flower. Any boy, who showed a more then platonic interest in Lily, would find himself facing the wrath of the Marauders.

The Marauders were James friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (cough rat cough). Trouble makers, and Slytherin tormenters.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lily climbed into her parent's car.


	2. boys will be boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know it. I know it. So lets move on.

Chapter two 

James pov

"Jaaammmess, you're going to make us miss the train!" Sirius whined.

"Nobody would think that Sirius was Seventeen years old if it wasn't for his looks." Remus said

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were James Potter's best friends. They had all agreed to meet at James house that morning and head of to platform 93/4 together. But when the other two arrived that morning, they found James fast asleep in bed. Sirius, being the weird person he is, used Jell-O to wake James up.

"Don't tell me you were dreaming about our dear pumpkin again." Sirius said. James looked away guiltily. Remus and Sirius knew that James often had dreams about Lily Evens. They also knew how Lily felt about James. To break the silence Sirius had created, Remus said,

"You had better not let Lily hear you call her pumpkin. You might end up locked in professor Gindells potion cupboard with out food or leg room."

"Don't remind me." Sirius said with a shudder.

Soon the boy's were saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and heading towards the train. Suddenly James froze. Standing only a few feet away was non other then Lily, trying to get her trunk up the steps and into the train. Realizing that James had stopped thinking, Remus whispered,

"Go help her you dolt."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, James walked over to help Lily.

A/n: sorry it took me so long to update (stupid school) I promise the next chapter will be up by tomorrow. So please r r. thanks to sipgurl13 and Lien Rivers. Thanks you two! And Lien, Shan will kill you if your not at school on Monday.

Luv kt


	3. think before you speak

Disclaimer: I hate these things. You all know the drill. I'm not J.k. and never will be. I don't own any of the characters that you recognize from her books. Blah, blah, blah.

A/n: sorry for the wait. I swear, all the teachers get together and decide to give out all the big projects and test at end of term. Oh well. Only one term left, then I'm going to Disney land. Yahh! I'm going to try to make my chapters longer. Keyword being try.

_Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, James walked over to help Lily._

**Chapter three** I think

James slowly walked towards Lily.

'_She's so pretty. Her long red hair, bright green eyes' _without realizing it, James had been standing by Lily for a whole minute.

'_Snap out of it Potter! Your look like a bloody idiot standing there!' _a voice that sounded an awfully like Sirius said. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, James watched Lily struggle to get her trunk into the train.

"Come on Evens. I thought you Prefect's could do everything. Yet here you are struggling to lift up your trunk." James said out loud. _'Why did I say that! I'm an idiot! I need to think before I speak!'_

James could see Lily stiffen before she slowly turned around to face him.

Lily's p.o.v 

"Stupid trunk" Lily muttered as she attempted to push her trunk into the train's small doorway. She was about to give up when she heard a voice behind her.

"Come on Evens. I thought you Prefect's could do everything. Yet here you are struggling to lift up your trunk." She knew that voice.

'_What an idiot! He really should think before he speaks.' _Lily thought as she slowly turned to face James Potter.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked tiredly. But James wasn't listening. He had that expression he always wore when he was thinking. She always wanted to laugh when she saw him wear this expression. It was easy to tell what was going through his mind. First, horror at what he had said, then a trapped look, like he didn't know what to do next, then finally the look of resolution. What Lily expected to happen was for James to say something along the lines of 'will you go out with me'. What he did do surprised her.

James did not say anything at all. Instead, he picked up Lily's trunk, found the compartment her two best friends were in, and left without a word. Lily watched him walk away in shock.

"Lily, did James just help you, without asking you out?" her friend Sara asked. Lily only looked at her friends in confusion.

A/n: See, longer. I was planning to write more, but I can't find the notebook that this story is in, so I'm writing it from memory. I'm going to try and update every weekend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now please r & r

Luv Kt


End file.
